deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/27 Mar 2011
19:25 -!- xp194 is now known as Silk 19:25 -!- ErikMesoy is now known as Crowns 19:25 <@Crowns> Pour oatmeal into bowl. Pour milk into bowl. Pour sugar into bowl. You should need about five minutes. :P 19:25 < Remmon> Hmm, TS is being slow 19:27 < Remmon> Right. Where did we leave off last time? 19:27 -!- You're now known as Birds 19:27 <@Crowns> Blowing up pirates with magma kraken. 19:28 <@Crowns> We were now going to acquire eleven-foot poles and poke about a first age tomb. 19:28 < Shield> And die hor... use PDs a lot. 19:28 < Remmon> Ah yes, the tomb 19:28 < Remmon> Notes... 19:31 < Remmon> Anno, reinstall the client entirely 19:32 <@Crowns> Enlightened hobos ahoy! 19:33 < Remmon> Right. Let's go dungeon crawling! 19:33 < Remmon> The hobos weren't coming on the crawl were they? 19:33 <@Crowns> Of course not. 19:34 < Remmon> Good 19:34 < Remmon> That saves me from declaring them dead right here and now :p 19:34 <~Birds> (Still can't connect.) 19:34 < Remmon> So, you're at the entrance to one of the first age tombs, your permits were checked by the resident guard and the doors opened for. 19:34 < Remmon> you 19:35 < Remmon> (Birds, DNS is tits up. Use direct IP) 19:36 * Crowns strides in, looking about for traps in the walls, floors, ceiling, corners, and mid-air. 19:36 < Shield> "So, any fortune-seekers before us?" Shield asks the guard. 19:37 < Remmon> "The last party to go in was a week or two ago. They haven't come out yet." 19:37 < Remmon> "Bunch of snotty dragonbloods and attendants." 19:37 * Birds inspects the place. Which tomb is it? One of the well-known ones? 19:37 < Shield> "I don't suppose you sent anyone for their corpses?" 19:38 < Silk> "They /might/ still be alive. It's long odds, but... 19:40 <@Crowns> "Maybe they've started a zen meditation garden somewhere inside." 19:41 < Remmon> This is the entrance to the tomb of ice, Birds 19:41 <~Birds> "Maybe they're stuck Elsewhere." 19:41 < Remmon> The actual tomb itself is entirely underground 19:41 < Remmon> "What, and send more people to their deaths?" 19:42 < Remmon> "The rules are obvious enough. Nobody approaches the tombs without explicit permission from an council member. And those that do approach rarely survive the experience." 19:43 < Shield> "Let's go then. Who wants to play trap detector?" 19:43 <@Crowns> "Me." 19:44 * Crowns leads the way. "Stay behind me, some clever traps trigger only when you've gone past them so you can't run out." 19:44 * Birds stays behind Crowns. 19:44 * Crowns thinks. "Now, if I were me and had to defend this, where would I put traps to keep myself out? Probably not in the first hall, too obvious and too easily solved by throwing rocks or cannon fodder in." 19:44 * Shield stays behind Birds. 19:44 <@Crowns> ((Can I use IntLarceny to guess at trap locations here?)) 19:45 < Remmon> ((Sure)) 19:45 * Crowns carefully steps forwards some more, noting corners and walls and terrain. 19:45 <@Crowns> !exalted 14: First Excellency ftw 19:46 < Remmon> One of the first thing you notice going in is that it's unusually cold here. 19:46 < Shield> "Bit chilly." 19:47 <~Birds> "Appropriate for the Tomb of Ice." 19:47 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-74198d06.adsl.tpnet.pl has joined #Exalted 19:47 < Shield> "I'm sure there will be explosions soon enough to get the blood flowing." 19:47 <@Crowns> !exalted 14 19:47 < PainBot> Crowns rolled (1 7 7 10 7 3 3 5 1 2 5 1 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = 6. 19:48 < Remmon> Crowns, you know all the best spots to hide traps in here! 19:48 * Crowns breaks out the ten-foot pole. 19:48 < Remmon> 11' 19:48 <@Crowns> "I'm sure they wouldn't put traps in every last possible spot, there are probably some gaps to make people overconfident." 19:48 <@Crowns> "We should go slowly enough to poke at all of them anyway, I think." 19:49 < Shield> "I don't mind. Bored is better than dead." 19:50 < Silk> "What if you're bored /and/ dead?" 19:50 <@Crowns> "This bit here, for instance, probably has swiveling walls. Unless it's a pit trap. Some kind of geometric rearrangement, anyway, though I wouldn't trust them not to put in a spray of spiders instead." 19:50 * Crowns pokes a section of wall and floor corner elevent feet ahead of him. 19:50 < Shield> "An interesting philosophical question, but I'd advise you to keep your mind on the traps instead." 19:51 < Remmon> Nothing happens in the places poked 19:52 * Birds appraises the place. Is it large enough for agatea? 19:52 < Shield> "Maybe we'll get lucky and it's just automatons who try to kill us." 19:52 < Remmon> Birds, these first few tunnels are, but there's no garantuee it'll stay that way 19:52 <@Crowns> "Hm. Time to get overconfident." says Crowns, pulls back the pole, and hands the other end to whoever's behind him. "Hold this." he says, holding the other end and moving forwards to see if the trap is triggered by weight instead. 19:52 < Remmon> Nothing happens 19:52 * Birds holds the other end. 19:53 <@Crowns> "Well. Onwards." 19:53 * Crowns retrieves the pole and points it in front of himself again, sweeping it back and forth across the floor as he goes. 19:54 < Remmon> As you proceed down the tunnels, the lights run out at the end of the first one, leaving you in utter darkness. 19:54 < Remmon> It also gets colder and colder as you go 19:54 * Crowns spends a mote to illuminate it again. "Cheap trick." 19:54 * Crowns also announces to the tomb at large. "Yes, that's right, Solar Exalt here, if anyone wants to recognize me." 19:54 < Remmon> You soon reach a large steel door with a sign on it. 19:55 * Crowns delegates recognizing the sign to Birds while he examines the door for locks, hinges, and traps. 19:55 < Shield> "Birds, what's it say?" 19:55 * Birds examines the sign. 19:55 < Remmon> Written on the sign in low realm, high realm, old realm and various other languages is 'Do not enter, Tomb of Ice.' 19:55 < Remmon> Crowns, does this involving touching the door? 19:55 < Remmon> *involve 19:55 <@Crowns> No. 19:55 < Remmon> Okies 19:55 * Birds translates for those who can't read any of these. 19:55 * Shield realizes he can. 19:56 < Remmon> There's a large steel wheel that locks 4 pens in place, at the top and bottom of the door 19:56 < Remmon> Nothing locks the wheel in place however, so you should be able to just turn it open 19:56 * Crowns pokes the wheel with an eleven foot pole. 19:57 < Remmon> The 11' pole freezes to the wheel instantly 19:57 <@Crowns> "Clever." 19:57 * Crowns uses the the pole as an impromptu gearstick to turn the wheel. 19:57 < Remmon> Did I mention it's reall cold here? 19:57 <@Crowns> "I guess we'll have to leave this here." 19:57 < Remmon> *really 19:58 * Silk shivers 19:58 * Shield stamps the ground a couple of times to keep the blood flowing. 19:59 < Remmon> Crowns opens the door. In front of you lies a large open room, with a staircase set in stone on the opposite side. You can see ice on the floor 19:59 <@Crowns> "Hmm." 20:00 * Crowns attempts to pull the pole loose from the wheel. 20:00 < Remmon> Roll strength 20:00 <@Crowns> !exalted 5: StrAth 20:00 < PainBot> Crowns rolled "StrAth": (9 1 9 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. 20:00 < Remmon> You fail to pull the pole loose 20:01 < Remmon> Anybody stronger wanna try? 20:01 * Crowns looks at the ice floor ahead, takes out a knife instead of a pole, and gingerly scrapes at the ice. 20:01 <@Crowns> {engrave what? Elbereth} 20:01 * Shield tries. 20:01 < Shield> !exalted 7: StrAth 20:01 < PainBot> Shield rolled "StrAth": (10 6 4 8 6 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. 20:01 < Remmon> The ice is thin, but very hard and slippery sheath on the floor. 20:01 < Remmon> Shield, you grab the pole and pull. 20:01 < Remmon> It comes apart. 20:01 < Shield> We now have a 9-foot pole, I guess? 20:01 < Remmon> You're now holding a 5' pole 20:03 <@Crowns> "I /think/ this ice is the result of the floor freezing the air, so we won't freeze from touching the ice. At least my knife didn't freeze stuck." 20:03 * Crowns steps out on the ice. 20:03 < Remmon> DexAth 20:03 <@Crowns> !exalted 8 20:03 < PainBot> Crowns rolled (1 1 7 8 7 9 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. 20:03 * Shield chucks the pole somewhere back on the ground and observes Crowns. 20:03 < Remmon> This ice is beyond slippery and goes straight into the obscene. You barely manage to stay up. 20:04 * Shield eyes ice. How thick? 20:05 <@Crowns> "Give me a push towards the staircase." 20:05 * Shield pushes Crowns. 20:05 * Shield is careful not to step in the stuff himself. 20:05 < Remmon> Shield, less than 1" 20:05 < Remmon> Crowns, DexAth again please 20:05 * Crowns declines to stay up, glides on his knuckles across the ice to avoid stupid falls. 20:05 <@Crowns> !exalted 8 20:05 < PainBot> Crowns rolled (9 3 6 4 5 1 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. 20:05 < Remmon> Or that 20:06 < Remmon> As you approach the staircase you notice that start with the first step down, it's completely clear of ice 20:06 <@Crowns> Is the staircase trapped? 20:06 < Remmon> *starting with 20:06 * Crowns attempts to slow his progress by scoring a groove in the ice with a knife. 20:07 < Remmon> You come to a stop about 3/4th of the way through the room 20:07 < Shield> "Need another push? I have some good poles here I can throw at you." 20:07 <@Crowns> "I don't think so." 20:07 * Birds waits and observes the situation. 20:08 * Crowns observers the groove. 20:08 <@Crowns> -r 20:08 * Silk watches with interest 20:08 < Shield> "How about I just break the ice and we hope it triggers no traps?" 20:08 < Remmon> It quickly refreezes 20:08 <@Crowns> "One, I think it'll reform. Two, if it doesn't, the floor will probably freeze you instead." 20:08 <@Crowns> "Go ahead, though." 20:08 * Crowns hmmmm. 20:09 * Shield experimentally swings at the ice, rapidly enough to avoid getting stuck or something silly like that. 20:09 < Remmon> Roll your attack 20:09 < Shield> !exalted 16 20:09 < PainBot> Shield rolled (1 2 6 1 5 10 10 9 4 7 4 5 5 8 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 8. 20:09 < Shield> ((18L/4)) 20:09 * Crowns considers that on such obscenely smooth ice, even a little poke will send him going in the right direction, and as such pokes himself gently towards the staircase again. 20:10 < Remmon> You shatter the ice and cleave a chunk out of the stone below effortlessly 20:10 < Remmon> The ice reforms within seconds 20:10 < Remmon> Crowns reaches the staircase very very carefully 20:10 < Shield> "Oh well. It was worth a try." 20:10 < Silk> "What're the stairs like?" 20:10 <@Crowns> "I'm checking." 20:10 < Remmon> Your blade is covered in ice now too, Shield 20:10 * Shield whips the ice loose from it. 20:11 * Crowns takes out a chakram and drops that on the stair. 20:11 < Remmon> It shatters on impact with the stair 20:11 < Shield> ((Any problems with that, Remmon?)) 20:11 < Remmon> (No, Shield) 20:11 <@Crowns> "Toss me some pieces of the pole you broke earlier. On second thought, don't toss them, just shove them in this general direction." 20:12 * Shield shoves the 5-foot piece at Crowns. 20:12 < Remmon> It slides across the ice towards crowns 20:12 < Remmon> Presumably, he can manage to grab it while anchoring himself to the ice with a knife so he doesn't go sliding off 20:12 * Shield checks. Did the ice reform smoothly or tracking the broken floor? 20:13 < Remmon> Tracking the broken floor, Shield 20:13 * Crowns smacks it against the top of the stair a few times until the stair is sprinkled with shards of frozen, shattered pole, then drops a chakram on top of those. 20:14 < Remmon> Your chakram hits the shards of frozen shattered pole and shatters 20:15 <@Crowns> "Time for more preparations. Head out again and acquire several loads of cheap filler material. Sand, gravel, firewood. We'll sprinkle some of that along the path. The stairs are unsafe, they freeze everything to bits that touches them." 20:15 * Shield tests the floor he broke, seeing if the brokenness makes it less horribly slidy. 20:15 < Remmon> It makes it more horribly slidy, Shield, courtesy of the fact that it's no longer perfectly flat 20:16 * Crowns shoves himself slowly back towards the others. 20:16 <~Birds> "I could summon the Magma Kraken." 20:16 <@Crowns> "Not yet." 20:16 < Silk> "That /would/ warm things up..." 20:17 <@Crowns> "I hope you weren't expecting to waltz through on the first attempt." 20:17 <~Birds> "A fire-aspect or two could be useful." 20:19 * Crowns taps. "Gravel." 20:19 <@Crowns> "It's cheap." 20:19 < Shield> "Do the stairs lead forward or what?" 20:19 <~Birds> "An artifact drill could also be of use." 20:19 <@Crowns> "They lead forward and down. They're not safe." 20:20 < Shield> "I have a big sword. It doesn't break and I'm strong. Close enough to a drill." 20:20 <~Birds> "Can you mine out a passage, then?" 20:21 < Shield> "My initial experimenting suggests that the floor will just get iced again." 20:21 < Shield> "I can break the stairs though. Or... how long are they? Could we just jump across?" 20:21 <@Crowns> ((How long were they?)) 20:21 < Remmon> ((You couldn't see the bottom, courtesy of darkness)) 20:22 * Birds appraises the stairs. Can they be flown through on demons? 20:22 <@Crowns> "You could probably jump down them, but I couldn't see the bottom." 20:22 < Remmon> They passage is big enough to fly down, yes 20:22 < Remmon> If you keep your head down 20:22 * Crowns goes out to acquire gravel or firewood, leaves the others to discuss drills. 20:23 < Remmon> Crowns obtains gravel. How much of it did you want? 20:23 * Silk shivvers again 20:24 <@Crowns> A cart or so for starters, and then I'll take a bucketful at a time and pour across the icefloor. 20:24 < Remmon> Okies 20:24 < Remmon> Everyone still near the tomb gets to roll StaRes 20:25 <~Birds> !roll 6: StaRes 20:25 < PainBot> Birds rolled "StaRes": 6. Total: 6. 20:25 <~Birds> !exalted 6: StaRes 20:25 < PainBot> Birds rolled "StaRes": (6 8 8 2 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. 20:25 < Silk> !exalted 4 20:25 < PainBot> Silk rolled (8 4 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. 20:25 * Shield wasn't going to hang around at the tomb while Crowns fetched stuff. 20:25 < Remmon> Silk is now suffering from stage 2 hypothermia. Take a -2 internal penalty to everything 20:25 * Birds ignores the cold as much as she can. "You don't look so good, Silk." 20:26 < Silk> Y-y-yehh... I think I need to go where it's warmer... 20:26 <~Birds> "Come on, then." 20:26 * Birds leads Silk out. 20:26 < Remmon> Crowns returns 30 minutes later with a cart full of gravel. 20:26 < Remmon> The guards look on with amazement, but do not common. 20:26 < Remmon> *comment 20:27 <~Birds> "I'll be back soon. Going to get us some coats." 20:27 < Shield> "Good idea." 20:27 * Crowns drives the cart inside, if it fits. 20:27 * Silk nods 20:27 < Remmon> It does 20:28 < Remmon> You can get it all the way to the steel door 20:28 * Birds goes to whichever marketplace is closest and buys everyone a Res 2- coat. 20:28 < Remmon> Birds, the markets are fortunately close by. Coats are obtained. 20:28 * Crowns will then pour out a spare bucket of gravel in front of the ice floor, so there's loose gravel people can grab, and then pour out several bucketfuls on the ice to make a gravel path towards the stairs. 20:28 * Birds returns, thankfully unmolested, and gives everyone a coat. 20:28 * Shield buttons his coat up. "Thanks." 20:29 < Shield> ((I assume these do not have a mobility penalty. :p)) 20:29 < Remmon> They do not 20:30 * Crowns pours a layer of gravel on the first stair step, lets it shatter, stirs it with the remains of an eleven foot pole to spread it about evenly, pours some more gravel on top, and then attempts to step on that. 20:30 < Silk> "I'm still not feeling so good... can we get a fire going or something?" 20:31 < Remmon> Crowns is now on the first step on the stairs down 20:31 < Remmon> He hasn't shattered or frozen to death 20:32 * Birds walks over to the stairs, but doesn't climb or touch them yet. 20:32 <@Crowns> "We have a bridgehead." 20:32 <@Crowns> "Feel free to examine the stairs while I consider our next move forwards." 20:32 * Shield puts a big warm arm around Silk. 20:32 * Birds examines the stairs. 20:32 < Remmon> The stairs appear to be hewn into the rock. There is no ice on them. 20:32 < Shield> "If you need to take a break, we can get a fire going outside. Don't think it's gonna work in here though." 20:33 * Silk leans into Shield for warmth. 20:33 <@Crowns> "Try it and see." 20:34 < Silk> "Don't want to slow everyone down..." 20:34 * Crowns speculates that the stairs are, in fact, a distraction! 20:35 * Crowns peers about the room for secret passages. 20:35 <@Crowns> !exalted 7: PA 20:35 < PainBot> Crowns rolled "PA": (2 5 6 3 9 4 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. 20:35 * Shield walks over to near the staircase with Silk. 20:35 < Remmon> You find no secret passages 20:35 * Crowns retracts that hypothesis. 20:35 < Shield> ((It was, what, straight passage down and forwards?)) 20:35 < Remmon> Yes 20:35 * Crowns pours a few more bucketfuls of gravel down the stairs while thinking. 20:36 < Remmon> The stairs are now covered under a layer of gravel for as far as you can see 20:36 * Crowns next considers the possibility that the stairs are the secret passage themselves. 20:36 < Remmon> Silk, consider your penalties anulled until more StaRes rolls are needed :p 20:36 * Crowns glares at the stairs. "Reveal your secret! Open Sesame! In the name of Sol! Shazam! Do whatever it is you do, stairs!" ((Lock-Opening Touch)) 20:36 * Crowns applies SOLAR POWER to making the stairs open. 20:37 < Remmon> The stairs remain as they are 20:37 <~Birds> "I don't think invoking Sol is going to work. These tombs weren't built by the interred Solars themselves." 20:37 <@Crowns> "Oh? Now I'm curious." 20:37 < Shield> "Anyone know how to treat Silk? Hypothermia sucks, I've been there." 20:38 <~Birds> "They were built after the Usurpation by the Terrestrials, with some Sidereal consulting, no doubt." 20:38 * Silk watches Crowns rant and rave at the stairs and wonders whether maybe that cold's gone to his head. 20:38 * Birds goes examine Silk. 20:38 <@Crowns> "Fine, who are their patrons?" 20:38 <~Birds> "The Maidens." 20:38 * Crowns invokes Plentimon (God of luck and gambling) at the stairs on general principles, then the Maidens. 20:39 * Shield disengages, and eyes the stairs critically. "So what, we can't just walk down them?" 20:39 < Remmon> The stairs do nothing 20:39 <@Crowns> "Go ahead, but I'm wondering if that's too obvious." 20:39 <~Birds> !exalted 6: Diagnose Patient 20:39 < PainBot> Birds rolled "Diagnose Patient": (4 8 7 7 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. 20:39 < Shield> "Right." 20:39 < Remmon> Birds, Silk is only mildly hypothermic by now 20:39 * Shield brings another few buckets of gravel to stand by and walks down the stairs. 20:39 <~Birds> "You'll live." 20:40 < Remmon> Shield, it's dark down there. You might get eaten by a Grue. 20:40 < Remmon> No wait... Wrong tomb. 20:40 * Shield makes it less dark. 20:40 < Shield> ((Mote spent.)) 20:40 < Remmon> You can see the bottom of the stairs from here 20:40 < Silk> "Yippee. Just hope my tail doesn't freeze off..." 20:41 * Shield walks down, almost to the bottom, and has a look at what's next." 20:41 < Remmon> There's a vast open chamber here 20:41 < Remmon> In the middle of a tomb built out of clear blue hexagons of ice. 20:41 < Remmon> The floor itself is made out of ice. 20:41 < Shield> "Come on, Crowns, I think I'll need your trapxpertise again." 20:41 <@Crowns> "Right-o." 20:42 * Silk follows Shield and Crowns. 20:42 <@Crowns> !exalted 14: A priori trap detection, go. 20:42 < PainBot> Crowns rolled "A priori trap detection, go.": (6 4 2 2 1 5 10 6 9 4 7 1 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = 5. 20:42 < Remmon> Crowns, this ice looks VERY slippery and the tomb itself is undoubtedly trapped 20:42 < Remmon> There's no sign of physical traps though 20:43 * Crowns throws a chakram and a knife at random-looking hexagons to see if they do anything more than shatter. 20:43 < Shield> ((So big chamber, and in the middle is a tomb of some description?)) 20:43 < Remmon> Yes, roll to hit 20:43 < Remmon> Yes, Shield 20:43 * Birds follows Crowns. 20:43 <@Crowns> !exalted 7 7 2 20:43 < PainBot> Crowns rolled (8 9 6 5 8 9 7; 8 9 8 6 9 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 4. 20:43 < Remmon> The chakram and knife both hit the tomb and shatter into a million pieces each. The ice is undamaged 20:44 <~Birds> "Magma Kraken?" 20:44 <@Crowns> "Why not." 20:44 <@Crowns> "Break open the tomb, then form a line of obsidian from here to there?" 20:45 < Shield> "Right. I'll wait at the top of the stairs in case the chamber falls on you and you need someone to bail you out." 20:45 * Birds begins summoning, flaring with nightmarish energy from the depths of the Underworld, bringing forth the hot blood of Creation to combat the deathly chill! 20:45 < Silk> "I'll stay back too..." 20:45 * Shield walks back to the top of the stairs and observes the proceedings. 20:45 * Crowns stays with Birds, has hax to get out. 20:46 < Remmon> Birds casts magma kraken! 20:46 * Silk joins Shield 20:46 < Remmon> Centering it on the tomb? 20:46 <~Birds> Yep. 20:46 < Remmon> PD, Birds and Crowns? 20:46 * Crowns prepares to Seven Shadow Evasion+Leaping Dodge Method out of there as necessary. 20:47 * Birds flicks in and out of reality. 20:47 <@Crowns> Suddenly, I'm at the top of the stairs again! 20:47 < Remmon> Bird's magma kraken bursts into reality across the floor, instantly melting a large amount of ice and evaporating it to steam, then promptly freezing solid and shattering from heat stress. 20:48 < Silk> "..." 20:48 < Remmon> The room is peppered with shattered ice and obsidian fragments 20:48 <~Birds> Is the door open? 20:48 < Remmon> When the dust eventually clears, the tomb is standing in the middle, unharmed and the ice floor has reformed 20:49 < Silk> "... Whelp...£ 20:49 < Silk> -£ 20:49 < Silk> "Plan B?" 20:49 * Shield walks down to observe the destruction. 20:50 * Shield tests the freezability of the floor with the 5-foot pole. 20:50 <~Birds> Remmon: This recreation of the place is a magical working, isn't it? 20:50 <@Crowns> "Plan B." 20:50 <~Birds> In my best expertise. 20:50 < Remmon> Very, Birds 20:50 < Remmon> Shield, the floor does not instantly freeze the pole to itself 20:51 < Silk> "... I don't suppose we can... dispel the ice or something?" 20:51 <~Birds> "This is obviously a permanent sorcery effect. Given some more essence, I could shatter it." 20:51 < Silk> "... You want some private time with Crowns? 20:52 <~Birds> "Seeing as that's pretty much the only way I can regain essence in Creation..." 20:53 <@Crowns> "All right." 20:53 * Silk ushers Shield out of the tomb 20:53 <@Crowns> "Maybe I think should think of a less messy way around that." 20:54 * Shield goes with Silk? 20:55 < Silk> "They have an 'arrangement.' Haven't pryed for the details, what they want to do together in their own time is their business." 20:56 < Shield> "But this is tomb time, not private time." 20:56 <~Birds> "We could find me a manse, sometime when we're not on the run from Violet." 20:56 * Birds proceeds with mote acquisition. 20:56 <@Crowns> "Maybe this is a manse." 20:57 < Silk> "You could always go back and watch, if you want. I won't stop you." 20:57 < Remmon> Righto. Resonance time! 20:57 < Silk> "I'd recommend against it, but..." 20:57 <@Crowns> ((NB: You can't get more than 25m at a time before the sesselja runs out of healing, since its mote pool is 75.)) 20:58 <~Birds> (Hmm. I'll need at least one PD, so I can work with 13m for now.) 20:58 < Silk> "Oh, by the way Shield?" 20:58 < Shield> "I don't find whatever they do very interesting, but as the resident Dawn I'm kinda supposed not to wander off when we can get attacked at any moment." 20:58 < Shield> "Yeah?" 20:58 <~Birds> !exalted 4: Resonance 20:58 < PainBot> Birds rolled "Resonance": (4 5 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. 20:58 < Silk> "Thanks for fishing me out of the water, on the boat. Don't think I've said that yet." 20:59 < Remmon> The Neverborn throw a hissy fit about your intimacy with a certain Solar 20:59 < Shield> "Oh, heh. No problem." 21:00 * Shield eyes Silk a moment, smiles, then wanders back into the tomb before the moment takes a turn for the awkward. 21:00 <~Birds> (Remmon makes a good point. 25m will be better in case this turns out nasty.) 21:00 < Remmon> (Lest I accidentally kill a character with spell backlashes or something :p) 21:00 * Crowns feels like some kind of pump. 21:01 <~Birds> "Get ready to dodge. This may be ugly." 21:01 <@Crowns> "All right." 21:01 * Birds walks to the verge of the tomb and unleashes Sapphire Countermagic on it. 21:02 < Remmon> Roll Essence 21:02 < Remmon> !exalted 8: Ess 21:02 < PainBot> Remmon rolled "Ess": (4 8 3 3 8 6 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. 21:02 <@Crowns> ((Circles are Emerald, Sapphire, Adamant.)) 21:03 <~Birds> !exalted 4 7 1 1: FUCK 21:03 < PainBot> Birds rolled "FUCK": (5 5 10 2). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 3. 21:03 < Remmon> You shatter a spell, the backlash is a wave of freezing cold. PDs anyone? 21:04 * Birds PDs. 21:04 * Silk is glad she's outside the tomb right now 21:04 * Crowns applies supreme solar ninja skills to implausibly dodge behind himself. 21:04 < Shield> ((PD.)) 21:04 <@Crowns> (Aand I hit the 11+ flaring level there.) 21:05 < Remmon> Birds is also singled out by another spell, which attempts to blast her specifically with a ridiculous amount of cold and fast moving ice shards. Should I roll the attack or PD? 21:05 <~Birds> PD. 21:05 * Shield arrives downstairs. "What was that about?" 21:05 < Remmon> The wall behind Birds is peppered with ice and cold instead. A section of wall crumbles onto the floor and is encased in ice. 21:06 < Remmon> Fortunately it doesn't block the entrance 21:06 * Crowns checks behind the section of wall for stuff. 21:06 <@Crowns> "That was about sorcery." 21:06 < Remmon> There's more wall, Crowns 21:06 <@Crowns> "Worldshaping amounts of essence yadda yadda countermagic backlash blah blah." 21:06 * Crowns rubs his neck. It itches. 21:06 * Silk investigates the noises from inside the tomb. 21:07 < Shield> "Right. How about we gravel the path to the tomb and I'll smash it open with my completely inelegant solution?" 21:07 <~Birds> "Might work." 21:07 <~Birds> "I've shattered something, if not everything." 21:07 * Shield gets the gravel, throws some out there, checks it seems walkable, then takes first step. 21:07 <@Crowns> The anonymous light-faced figure speaks. "Let's. I'll stay here to watch and illuminate things." 21:08 < Remmon> It does indeed seem walkable 21:08 < Shield> Does the first step blow up the tomb? 21:09 < Remmon> The first step being attacking it with your weapon? 21:10 < Shield> The first step being taking a step on the ice. 21:10 < Shield> Well, gravel. 21:10 < Remmon> No, that elicits no response whatsoever 21:10 < Shield> Which is on ice. 21:10 * Shield gravels a path to the tomb and strides across experimentally. 21:11 < Remmon> Shield reaches the tomb without death 21:11 * Shield eyes tomb. Any inscriptions and shit? 21:12 < Remmon> Nope, just perfectly smooth blue ice 21:12 * Birds walks into the tomb on the others' footsteps. 21:13 < Shield> ((How big is the tomb hidden by the hexagons?)) 21:13 * Shield takes a look around for corpses at this point. 21:13 * Crowns stands back and watches. 21:13 < Remmon> ((The tomb isn't hidden by, it's made from these hexagons of ice) 21:14 < Silk> "Should I follow you guys or stay back here?" 21:14 < Shield> !exalted 10: Dr. PerAwa, I presume? 21:14 < PainBot> Shield rolled "Dr. PerAwa, I presume?": (10 1 6 4 7 5 2 10 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 6. 21:14 < Remmon> You're not walking into the tomb, there is no entrance 21:14 < Remmon> There are no corpses here, Shield 21:14 < Remmon> If anybody ever made it down here, they didn't leave any corpses 21:15 < Shield> ((Okay, how big is the tomb anyway?)) 21:16 < Remmon> (About 5 by 5 by 3 meters) 21:16 * Shield pokes a hexagon with the 5-foot pole. 21:16 < Remmon> Your pole freezes solid, then shatters 21:17 * Shield pokes a hexagon with the 10-foot pole. 21:17 < Remmon> Your pole freezes solid, then shatters 21:17 < Shield> "Cool." 21:17 < Shield> ((Artifacts are pretty much indestructible, right?)) 21:19 < Remmon> (They're impossible to destroy by mundane means and spells have a damned hard time at it, but they're not outright indestructable) 21:19 < Shield> "Hmmm." 21:19 * Shield gravels further the area around him. 21:20 * Shield takes a swing at the floor to the side again. 21:20 <@Crowns> ((Yes. There's an Elder Lunar Strength charm that lets you break one as a dramatic action. There's your abseline.)) 21:20 <@Crowns> *baseline 21:20 <@Crowns> ((It takes a number of minutes equal to the artifact's rating.)) 21:20 < Shield> ((So IOW, I shouldn't be afraid that hitting something with my BAS is going to break it?)) 21:21 <@Crowns> ((Unless the artifact is deliberately made out of glass or something...)) 21:21 < Remmon> ((Not without some way to save it, at least)) 21:22 -!- Crowns Erik_Mesoy@Nightstar-f7eedefa.80-203-17.nextgentel.com has quit [NS Quit: BRB, reboot.] 21:22 < Remmon> ((Unlike normal weapons, which can and as Crowns noted before, will shatter on impact)) 21:22 < Shield> ((Also some plot protection for actually having paid for the thing, I guess.)) 21:23 < Shield> ((Anyway, back to our regularly schedule floorsmashing.)) 21:23 < Shield> *scheduled 21:25 * Shield takes a swing at the floor on the side, seeing how it reacts to it this time. 21:26 < Shield> !exalted 16: Let's try this again. 21:26 < PainBot> Shield rolled "Let's try this again.": (10 1 10 8 5 9 4 9 4 2 3 4 4 7 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 10. 21:26 < Remmon> You cut a deep gash through the ice. The ice regrows. 21:26 -!- Crowns Erik_Mesoy@Nightstar-f7eedefa.80-203-17.nextgentel.com has joined #Exalted 21:27 -!- mode/#Exalted Crowns by ChanServ 21:28 <~Birds> (Use more flurry.) 21:30 * Crowns stands around being anonymously shiny. 21:30 < Silk> /me watches from the edge of the room 21:30 < Shield> "Silk, unless you have really good defenses you might want to exit the tomb for this." 21:31 < Silk> "Alright." 21:31 * Silk leaves the tomb 21:32 * Shield waits until Silk is gone from the tomb. He draws back his blade, brow furrowed in concentration, steps back, and then launches forward at the hexagon in front of him, bringing his and the sword's mass to bear on the best point to strike. 21:33 < Remmon> Roll Essence. 21:33 < Shield> ((Stunt?)) 21:33 < Remmon> !exalted 8: Essence 21:33 < PainBot> Remmon rolled "Essence": (1 7 2 4 8 7 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. 21:33 < Remmon> Stunt 2 21:34 < Shield> ((Do I add that to the Essence roll?)) 21:34 < Remmon> Yes 21:34 < Shield> !exalted 6 7 1 1: BROWFURROWATTTTTAAAAACK 21:34 < PainBot> Shield rolled "BROWFURROWATTTTTAAAAACK": (2 5 10 8 5 9). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 5. 21:35 < Remmon> Shield chops a large chunk out of the tomb. Defenses, everyone in the room downstairs with said tomb 21:35 * Crowns furrows his brow in invisible concentration as he figures out how to look coolest while dodging. 21:36 * Birds declares PD. 21:36 <@Crowns> (SSE) 21:36 * Shield slips beside the strands of magic presumably trying to bring his doom. 21:36 < Shield> ((PD.)) 21:37 < Remmon> The tomb explodes in a spray of perfectly clear blue ice and hostile magic, throwing strands of raw magic across the room and ravaging the walls and ceiling. 21:37 < Remmon> The temperature inside the tomb starts to rapidly return to normal. 21:37 < Remmon> In front of you, the tomb has been reduced to fragments. 21:38 * Shield inspects the contents. 21:38 < Remmon> Did anybody want to spend experience on, say, artifact backgrounds? 21:38 < Shield> ((I wanted a celestial battle armor if I can have one, and the hearthstone to accompany it.)) 21:38 <~Birds> (Not me. I'd like a manse.) 21:38 < Remmon> ((Celestial battle armour could be had, I guess, but you'll need to find a manse for a hearthstone)) 21:39 < Silk> ((Can't really think of anything artifact wise that I'd want. Got armour and weapon.)) 21:39 <@Crowns> ((Hook daiklave!)) 21:39 < Silk> ((Can't use swords.)) 21:39 <@Crowns> ((I meant for me. :P)) 21:40 < Remmon> ((There is no Hook daiklave?) 21:40 <~Birds> (I technically have a manse, but I'm not attuned to it.) 21:41 <@Crowns> (It's in SotM.) 21:41 <@Crowns> (Artifact version of the hook sword, point being that it's a form weapon for Snake Style.) 21:42 <~Birds> (Also the hobos should spend XP if they want surfboards. :P) 21:43 < Remmon> (The hobos do not have enough xp to spend on surfboards atm) 21:44 < Remmon> You find a frozen corpse inside, along with Celestial battle armour, a hook daiklave and a set of hearthstone bracers. All are made of Orichalcum 21:45 * Shield pokes the celestial battle armor with a ten-foot pole. 21:45 < Remmon> There's also a number of spears, perfect quality, a longbow, perfect quality, a large square shield, perfect quality and various resources 3 and 4 gems 21:45 < Remmon> Nothing happens, Shield 21:45 * Birds inspects the corpse. Can she ID it? 21:45 * Crowns pokes a spear with a knife, then pokes other items with a spear. 21:45 * Shield takes out the armor. 21:45 < Remmon> Birds, no, you cannot ID it. 21:46 <~Birds> Not even with huge INTLORE? 21:46 * Silk eventually enters the tomb again 21:46 < Remmon> Not even with huge INTLORE, the only ones who know which solars lay here are a hand full of sidereals and they do not want to share that information. 21:46 <@Crowns> Next objective: question some Sidereals. 21:47 <~Birds> "The breaking of this tomb will no doubt alert Yu-Shan about the very fact." 21:47 <~Birds> "We should probably leave." 21:48 < Silk> "Yu-Shan?" 21:48 <~Birds> "Heaven." 21:48 <@Crowns> "Not without some rewards. Dibs on the hook sword, I'm an expert with that." 21:48 < Silk> "They'd know about that? Gah, magic..." 21:49 * Shield takes the armor and heads off to the cart. "Help yourselves." 21:50 * Birds takes the longbow. 21:50 * Birds leaves. 21:50 * Silk curses inwardly as Birds takes probably the only thing she'd be interested in, settles for a spear instead. 21:51 * Silk yoinks the shield as well, just 'cause 21:52 * Silk leaves the tomb 21:57 < Silk> Well 21:57 < Silk> +" " 21:57 < Silk> "That went well." 21:57 <@Crowns> "Definitely." 21:57 * Crowns yays at gems. 21:57 < Remmon> You all exit the tomb safely, with loot. Much to the amazement of the guards. 21:58 * Crowns flashes a blinding grin at the guards. 21:58 < Remmon> Not that they're coming out to congratulate you or anything. It's raining so hard it's difficult to see your hand if you stretch your arm out 21:58 <~Birds> "When did it start raining?" 21:58 * Birds asks a guard. 21:59 < Remmon> "A few minutes ago, after there was this wave of col." 21:59 * Birds turns to the others. "This may be astrology at work. Let us leave immediately." 22:00 <@Crowns> "Where to? Up the river?" 22:00 < Shield> "Leave the city entirely?" 22:00 < Remmon> *More lightning and thunder* 22:00 <~Birds> "Continuing the circumnavigation of Creation seems nice enough." 22:01 <@Crowns> "East up the river, then." 22:01 <@Crowns> "They'll never expect that." 22:01 < Silk> "I was starting to like it here..." 22:02 -!- Stalker Z@3A600C.A966FF.5BF32D.8E7ABA has quit timeout: 121 seconds 22:03 <~Birds> "Let's move, then." 22:04 * Birds rushes to their inn, so they can pick up their followers and stuff. 22:04 <@Crowns> "Let's go for a cruise." 22:04 * Shield takes a hike right quick. 22:04 < Remmon> You reach the inn. The hobos are busy getting drunk. 22:06 <@Crowns> "How do you feel about a cruise upriver?" 22:06 <~Birds> "Drinking time is over, travel time is beginning! We're moving out in five minutes!" 22:07 * Crowns pays and tips innkeeper a sizable amount. 22:08 * Crowns decides to lay a trap for too-clever-by-half pursuers. 22:08 < Silk> "So, Shield, what did you do before running that little village of yours" 22:08 < Remmon> "There's a storm going!" 22:08 * Crowns leans over to the innkeeper and whispers: "Most people should head upriver and be distracted now. Officially, however, we're fleeing out the south gate and taking to the main road. However, there's a friend of mine who might be looking for me." 22:09 < Shield> "I'll tell you after we're gone. I think we might have pissed off some people, judging by how the heavens are weeping." 22:09 <@Crowns> "If someone asks for 'mister Purple's bag' or 'mister Green's backpack' or 'mister Blue's sack' or the like while asking about us, tell them I was thinking about Thorns while going to Lookshy. Okay?" 22:09 < Remmon> "You did that?" 22:10 < Remmon> The innkeeper looks at you funny 22:10 <~Birds> "I believe we're the cause, yes." 22:10 < Remmon> "Okay... I guess?" 22:11 < Remmon> "It's raining so hard, we could surf down the streets!" 22:11 < Remmon> "Dude, we need a surfboard to try that!" 22:11 <@Crowns> "It wasn't us personally. We went somewhere we weren't supposed to, and someone apparently got annoyed, and /they/ did it." 22:12 * Silk looks at Shields, grinning. 22:12 < Silk> "I'm going to hold you to that now, you realise?" 22:12 < Shield> "Yes'm." 22:13 < Remmon> "We're ready to go!" 22:14 <@Crowns> "All right!" 22:14 <@Crowns> "To the docks first to throw off pursuers, then to the south gate!" 22:14 * Crowns leads the group out. 22:14 * Birds follows. 22:15 * Shield holds up the rear, making sure the hobos don't get distracted or things that don't exist assassinate them on the way. 22:15 < Remmon> The hobos follow as well 22:15 < Remmon> Everyone is once more instantly soaked as you step outside 22:16 < Silk> "Bleh... let's get going out of this rain, hopefully..." 22:16 * Crowns heads to the docks and starts shopping for tickets on the biggest, safest, sturdiest, hardest-to-check-the-passenger-list-of ship he can. 22:16 * Birds is deflecting rain via her anima power. 22:17 < Shield> "Couldn't we just fly away, mind?" 22:17 <@Crowns> "Too obvious." 22:17 <@Crowns> "We might have to consider it later." 22:18 <~Birds> "Two days soonest. I don't have the motes for it." 22:18 * Shield buys a bag on the way from a bag merchant and four raincoats from a raincoat merchant while waiting for Crowns to do his thing. 22:18 < Remmon> Crowns, the docks are in chaos and starting to flood. The few ships that can leave are trying to set sail immediately 22:18 < Remmon> Nobody is keeping track of formalities like passenger lists under these conditions 22:18 <@Crowns> On the one hand, that's incompetent. This is a major port. They should be able to handle some rain. Heck, they should have weather mages. 22:19 < Remmon> They can handle some rain 22:19 <@Crowns> On the other hand, good for us, we can throw jade obols at people and just run aboard while they're looking at their newfound wealth. 22:19 < Remmon> This is torrential downpour of magical origin 22:19 * Shield throws jade obols at people and procures bag for armor and four raincoats? 22:19 < Remmon> Yes, Shield 22:20 < Remmon> To make matters more complicated, one of the larger ships has suffered a hit from lightning and is in the process of sinking 22:20 < Remmon> Anyone not occupied with trying to save his own ship is as such trying to help save said ship 22:20 < Silk> "MAYBE THE BOATS ARE A BAD IDEA!?" 22:20 <~Birds> "I THINK WE MIGHT NEED TO WALK." 22:21 < Shield> "HERE, HAVE SOME COATS." 22:21 * Shield stows his armor in the bag to be less conspicuous about it. 22:21 <@Crowns> "COME ON, THEY'RE PERFECT FOR AN UNDETECTED GETAWAY." 22:22 < Remmon> Lightning strikes on a building nearby, producing a shower of debris on hapless bystanders. 22:23 < Silk> "Oh no..." 22:23 <@Crowns> "WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO, DESTROY ALL OF NEXUS TO FIND US?" 22:23 < Silk> "WE NEED TO HELP THEM!" 22:24 * Silk runs off towards the trapped civilians 22:25 < Remmon> So, are you getting on a boat, Crowns? 22:25 <~Birds> "WE CAN'T LEAVE SILK!" 22:25 * Shield deflects the shrapnel from the civvies with big-ass sword since it'll probably make Silk willing to escape faster. 22:25 * Crowns looks back and forth uncomfortably. 22:25 * Birds goes help Silk. 22:26 * Shield shouts at civilians "GET OUT OF THE CITY UNTIL THIS IS OVER!". 22:26 * Crowns is temporarily paralyzed with indecision. 22:27 * Shield stows sword again, mindful that they shouldn't attract so much attention. 22:27 < Remmon> Several of the large ships have by now managed to pull out of dock and are into the slightly safer waters further from the city 22:28 < Silk> ""GO ON! GO! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE NOW!" 22:28 < Remmon> A fishing boat that's trying to get away is picked up by a rogue wave and smashed into the docks, breaking its side open and sending it to the bottom rapidly 22:29 * Crowns makes a decision. Entire change of plans once again, flee out of city via east gate. 22:29 < Shield> "You can't help them all, Silk. Let's get out of here. If they're any good at tracking they'll realize we're gone and stop this soon enough." 22:29 <~Birds> "WHAT SHIELD SAID." 22:29 * Shield probably has to lean pretty close for that to be audible. 22:29 < Silk> "WE HAVE TO HELP THEM ALL! IT'S OUR JOB!" 22:30 <@Crowns> "DRAWING MORE ATTENTION ISN'T HELPING!" 22:30 <@Crowns> "TURN INTO A SHARK OR SOMETHING AND HIDE UNDERWATER." 22:30 < Shield> "AND WE DO THAT BY GETTING OUT AND TAKING THIS SHITSTORM AWAY WITH US, YEAH?" 22:30 <~Birds> "LEAVING THE CITY WILL HELP THEM!" 22:31 * Crowns starts pulling the hobos eastwards, flees in that direction. 22:31 * Crowns figures this wasn't in either the real or the fake plan, it should get them out of the thunderstorm. 22:31 < Remmon> The hobos happily follow away from the rain and thunder 22:31 * Birds starts pulling Silk away. 22:32 * Silk takes one last look at the devastation behind them, shudders, and leaves with the others 22:32 * Shield follows Crowns. "FUCKING CONSEQUENCES." 22:33 < Silk> !exalted 3: I could've helped them! I could've! 22:33 < PainBot> Silk rolled "I could've helped them! I could've!": (8 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. 22:33 < Remmon> You definately could have. Have 3 points of limit. 22:34 < Remmon> Right. Ending here. 22:34 < Remmon> 4xp for session, 5xp for robbing a First age solar tomb. 22:35 <@Crowns> Okay. 22:35 <@Crowns> I'll pick up Essence-Lending Method ASAP for 8xp. 22:36 <@Crowns> Let's see how far we have to run away first, though. 22:36 <@Crowns> (Also what the hell. Now we have both Abyssals and Sidereals after us? How did that happen?) 22:36 <~Birds> I'm picking up 3rd Integrity and Integrity Bullshit Flow. 22:37 < Remmon> (You blew up a first age Solar tomb, Crowns) 22:42 <@Crowns> Also: How long did this take after we left the tomb? I have hearthstone mote regen. 22:43 * Crowns puts together a montage of the party's progress across Creation, adds Yakety Sax music. 22:44 <~Birds> RLY? 22:46 <@Crowns> Attempt to start banana republic. Blow up ships with magma kraken. Go to new island. Screw up and set loose a dozen blood apes on natives. Go to another city. Attempt to build walls with magma kraken. Draw attention of Wyld Hunt. Party member dies, becomes Abyssal. 22:46 <@Crowns> Go to underworld for abyssal training. Perform last-minute escape to avoid visiting the Neverborn. Break out on the Blessed Isle. Attract attention, run like hell. 22:46 <@Crowns> Take turns stormwinding across southern ocean. Avoid Gem because we are genre savvy. Visit the Lap. Get literally kicked out of city, i.e. kicked off edge of cliff. Flee on agatae. Head to Kether Rock. Accidentally let slip where we are going ahead of time, arrive to find Kether Rock on fire. 22:47 * Crowns plays Yakety Sax 22:50 -!- Crowns is now known as ErikMesoy 22:52 -!- Stalker Z@2C3C9C.B2A300.F245DE.859909 has joined #Exalted 22:52 -!- mode/#Exalted Stalker by ChanServ --- Log closed Sun Mar 27 22:59:04 2011 --- Log opened Sun Mar 27 23:01:47 2011 23:01 -!- AnnoDomini annodomini@D553D1.9D4909.CA87F7.C2CD06 has joined #Exalted 23:01 -!- Topic for #Exalted: Cheat sheet: http://df40.bravehost.com/exalted/ExaltedCheatsheet.html | Statistics: http://tinyurl.com/exaltedstats | ChaSail is the new DexMelee. | "If something looks like a typo or error in a White Wolf book, it is a typo or error." | Logs! http://deathcookie.wikia.com/wiki/Game_With_A_Mean_Storyteller 23:01 -!- Topic set by ErikMesoy [] Nov 6 15:06:44 2010 23:01 #Exalted 23:01 @ErikMesoy [ AnnoDomini] [ EDL ] [ Shield] 23:01 @Stalker [ Attilla_ ] [ Remmon] [ Silk ] 23:01 -!- Irssi: #Exalted: Total of 8 nicks ops, 0 halfops, 0 voices, 6 normal 23:01 -!- mode/#Exalted AnnoDomini AnnoDomini by ChanServ 23:01 -!- Channel #Exalted created Tue Jul 6 08:36:28 2010 23:02 -!- Irssi: Join to #Exalted was synced in 48 secs 23:15 <@ErikMesoy> Note for later: relevant demon might be Demjen. Cha 4 War 2, has First War Excellency. 23:35 < Attilla_> Relevant demon is in fact Ligier. 23:36 <~AnnoDomini> Octavian would be nice, if I could bind him. 23:37 <@ErikMesoy> Ferocious Guardian Beast Stance is a perfect parry in Dexterity, only applies to Defend Other, prereq: Golden Tiger Stance. Heron Sheds Rain is upgrade to FGBS, makes it applicable to yourself. 23:40 <@ErikMesoy> So yeah. It's that or Flowing Body Evasion, and FBE is on a longer chain. 23:43 <@ErikMesoy> We have a plan: Summon demons, beat up Violet next time. :P 23:43 <@ErikMesoy> It is a simple plan with which very little can go wrong. 23:44 <@ErikMesoy> Also get a Tomescu for running DO shenanigans. 23:44 -!- ErikMesoy is now known as ErikMesoy|sleep 23:49 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> EDL: Do you have specific investigation plans or do you just intend to watch the guy and see if he eats anyone's virtues? 23:50 -!- Attilla_ is now known as Attilla 23:51 < Silk> Training Strength to 2, and working on 2nd Dexterity Excellency and subsequently, Golden Tiger Stance. 23:51 -!- Silk is now known as xp194 23:51 <@Stalker> I still don't see how one exalt (with nonexalted backup) can be a problem to a whole host of exalteds. 23:51 <@Stalker> Just pelt her with rocks. 23:52 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> She has a 2/7 filter, some of us don't even have a PD. 23:52 <@Stalker> It's going to ping anyway. 23:52 <@Stalker> 2/7? 23:52 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> Step 2 PD and step 7 PD. 23:52 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> It has to do with combat steps, which people mostly ignore. :P 23:52 <@Stalker> Does she have infinite motes? 23:53 <@Stalker> Otherwise rocks should work. 23:53 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> She also has professional combat training, while we're a socialite, a thief, a sorcerer and a combatant. 23:53 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> Rocks will probably miss. 23:53 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> She has huge DV. 23:53 <@Stalker> Then social combat her. 23:53 <@Stalker> Repogram her to a cute little bunny. 23:53 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> Join Battle trumps Join Debate. 23:53 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> We do plan to try some social charms, though. 23:53 <@Stalker> So you can't talk in a battle? 23:53 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> 4wp to resist 23:53 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> You can talk, but you can't make social attacks. 23:53 <@Stalker> Oh. 23:53 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> Social attacks run in long(er) ticks. 23:54 <@Stalker> And how do you get out of combat? 23:54 < xp194> Tactical Retreat. 23:54 <@Stalker> Have two people engage her in combat, have the rest social combat her. 23:54 < xp194> If it takes long enough, Might get/use Scathing Lunar Condemnation. 23:55 < xp194> Hella load of bonus dice for it, and if it succeeds with no willpower to resist, she has to leave us alone for the rest of the story :-D 23:56 <@ErikMesoy|sleep> Someone who didn't reboot, put up logs plz? 23:56 * ErikMesoy|sleep really goes now. <_<